Kiriko Shikishima
Kiriko Shikishima is a student of Junichirou Kagami who works as a maid in a coffee shop called "Heart On Heart", which Kagami visits frequently. Kiriko has the only experience that she has a part time while at Hiragi Private Academy and other students are not allowed to work and she is the second person to accept the help of Junichirou. Appearance Kiriko has blondish-white hair that she ties to two braids at the end of her hair. At school, Kiriko wears a traditional Hiiragi Academy school uniform. While at Heart on Heart, Kiriko wears a maid outfit as her persona, Gutter Girl. In her game persona, Kiriko wears a revealing purple belly dancer outfit. birthday: November 23 (Sagittarius). Category:Female Category:Characters Personality Kiriko is innocent and very friendly girl who has great ambition towards maids due to how cute their outfit is, but suffers low self-esteem until Junichirou Kagami cured it by making her embrace her singing and dancing talents. Kiriko admires Kagami for saving her from getting expulsion from her school and keep her job. Kiriko is one of the best maids in the Japan and known as the legendary underground doll, A.K.A., the Maid of the Maids: Gutter Girl. However, Kiriko is no pushover as she get upset, she would demand the person to exposed. Biography Kiriko is a low self-esteem student of Ichou Academy who works part-time at the Heart-On-Heart maid-café. Kiriko is threatened with expulsion by Makina Momozono due to breaking a rule that disallows both working and going to school at once. However, she is immediately rescued by Junichirou who not only forces Momozono to work as a café maid to learn the “Prestige of a Maid,” but helps Kiriko build up her confidence by forcing out her underground “Gutter Girl” status; having her sing and dance in front of a live audience of her underground fan-base. Since then, Shikishima is seen mostly alongside Kanan Chinami (Kiriko's fellow classmate), as they follow along with Junichirou’s escapades. She is then voted as one of the candidates to follow Junichirou to the main campus for the SS group war. She fails to get chosen due to her air-headedness. However, thanks to Koyomi Hiiragi, Kiriko transfers to the main campus anyway as one of Junichiou’s five reserve students. Chapter Appearances 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 14, 16, 20, 21, 22*, 25*, 28, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 45, 46, 47*, 48, 49*, 50, 51, 54, 62*, 65, 66, 67, 68, 73, 75, 76, 77, 78, 80, 81, 82, 85, 87, 88, 89, 90, 91, 92, 95, 96, 98*, 100** Trivia * The name Kiriko 'means "paulownia" (桐) or "mist" (霧) ('kiri) and "child" (子) (ko). * Kiriko's surname Shikishima 'means "clear, pure, clean" (清), "purple; violet" (紫), "grant, bestow" (施) or "cold" (寒) ('shi), "tree, wood" (木) (ki) and "island" (島) (shima). ** It can also mean "islands that one has spread/laid out". *** The surname Shikishima of Japan supposedly originates in the name of an area in Shiki District of Yamato Province in which some emperors of ancient Japan resided. Category:Female Category:Characters